one friday night
by naruko88558855
Summary: "I got home one Friday from school fell asleep in my bed and wake up to find a walker in my back year trying to eat my chickens." Follow Carmen a 13 year old product of foster care through her time of survive. Life or death of her world with is now a bog eat bog world. Will this out cast of subside be able to live in this now world or Parrish at the hands of a other? Oc evey were!


I got home from school around 4:50 seems my foster parents don't care to pick me up at the bus stop. I walk 5 blocks down and down to a dead end of the rode. I walk threw a old rusty old feints that had holes all through it . I walk past chickens that came up to me looking for food as I walk threw my yard I walk up the pair of old molded steps up to the frontt door of my house. I walk through the door to hear yelling of my foster parents yelling about me like allows I tock a deep breath and throw my book bag on my bed and head outside to feed my chickens and my dog's. I hop down the steps and out to my chicken coop and put all of my chicken back in to the coop and feed them. I walk out back and pull a big bag of dog food of a metal trash can where we allows keep it I poured some in to a big tub and fill it with some water so the dog food whed become bigger and fill the dog's Bell's up faster with less. I refilled the dog's water buckets and put them back out and feed the dog's the dog food.I walk back in to the house and shut the door behind me my foster parents where still yelling with meant I can't go out to get dinner so I opened my closet that I hide all my junk food in and pulled out a sode and a big bag of chips and sat down on my bed and pulled out my tablet and opened the sode and tock a sip and than opened the bag of chips and stuff some in to my mouth and I plugged in my head phones in to my tablet and put them on. I lean back in to my pillow and look at my tablet and said in my mind " it gets a Friday night"

I wake up with my head phones on and chip crumes all over my face and shirt. I got up out of the bed and wipt the crumes of my face and shirt. I heard the chickens mack some noise so I look out side my Window to see some one shacking my chicken coop feints. I grab my rifle with you mite ask why a 13 year old girl has a assassin rifle in her room my say is bechuse I can. I walk out of the front door and out to the chicken coop and as I got close to the coop I yelled " hay get away from my chicken coop you ass hole " as I got close the presen terned around and I almost barf rite their. It ones whes my foster mom kimy but now some horred monster from TV called a walker or zombie my thing is walker. Her eyes a glazed over yellowish color she snapt her teeth at me which where now bloody from eating some one or some thing probley bill my foster dad. She had part of her neck rip out and blood ran down her neck to her arm and chest she came at me and I put my rifle in front of me and pulled the trigger hitting her rite in the forehead going start in to her brain. I walk over to her and look to make sheer I whes kimy it whes I didn't really care for her that much or bill at that. My parents died in a car crash whes I whes 6 and I whent to foster family to foster family and never stade in one place at a time.

I look over the feints to see the people next door the only people I really knew. Jon and boniy a nice friendly old cupola how loved every one they meet. I jumped over the feints and ran through their backyard and up to their front door. I bang on the door but no one came I slowly opened the door to find no one in side the living room I walk in to the Kitchene to see a piece of paper tape on to the frigate door i walk over and rip the paper off the frigate door and read it. It said " dear how ever is reading this latter probly Carmen, sorry we had to leave you but we had to leave fast we know you can stay alive in this world so we left some canned food in the Cybert , we know we mit not make it through Florida but we will try, we love you and we hope you make it , signed Jon. I look up from the note and put it on the counter. Jon whes a nice man in his late 50s and had heart trouble, he had a wife named boniy but she died 2 years ago from resptory probmes but that had 5 children and 8 grandchildren. They where all ways nice to me before boniy died we sit out side in the big garage that Jon had built by hand and talk and drink ice tea. I never had friends my age either little kids or 20 and up people. We talk about the old day's even if I whes a kid I think I shade have been born in the 80s but any way we talk about every thing we can think of. Boniy helped me learn how to saw and knit and crowshay and jon showed me how to fix cars and motersicles and fix other things.

I sat down on the couch in the living room and put my head in my hands. I look up and look at the walls covered in family pictures and look at my favourite one the one that hang over the old TV the one of me ,boniy, Jon and all 8 of his grandchildren and his 5 kids we all cramped in to the frame to get all of us in to the picture. It whes one of the family reunions and we had a big barbarq and all the older people talk and all of the kids played games like hide and go seck and checkers we even played on the old tier sewing it whes one of the days where for ones I had a really smile on my face in a long time. I got up off the couch and look through the house. I whes a good house a lot better than my house it had 5 rooms not counting the living room, kitchen and a small langery room and a small room that look like a living room but a lot smaller and a bathroom. I look through every room 4 room where guest rooms and the last whes Jon and boniy. I walk out of one of the rooms and back to the kitchen and opened the pantry door to find over 50 Cannes of food and 4 big blue jugs of water. I closed the door to the pantry and walk over to the window and look out to see a walker I groned and look their the house for some thing to kill it with I knew using a gun can attracti more of them to. I look through one of the closets in one of the guest rooms to find a metal yellow base ball bat. I grab it and walk out of the room and to the front door.

I look out side to check if the walker whes still out their and it whes. Their whes only one so I opened the door slowly and shut it I ran down the steps and ran at the walker with the bat in my hand. I got behind the walker and hit it start in the head noching it down on to the ground it hisst at me and tried to get back up but I got over it and hit it 3 more times make the things skull coupés in and blood spray on to my bat and my shoes. I wip the sweat of my brow and walk over to the garage with my bat in my left hand letting it drag on the ground beside me as I walk. I opened the garage door and walk in to find evey thing how it whes the last time I seen it. I look over to the corner to see a blanket covering something big and it had a note on it. I walk over to it and pulled the note off of it and it read " dear Carmen I know you loved this old girl with all you're Hart so I leave it to you , love Jon" I rip the cover off to find the old black motersicle they me and Jon work on all the time. I did love it I spent so much time on it and I even got to ride it some times I ges it mine now. I look over at the old work table to find the Key's. It whes getting dark so I had one more thing to do get my dog's in side so the walkers didn't get them. I ran over to my back year and pick up my dog cocoa a 5 year old pit bull and put her in side Jon house I got rusty a 6 year old pit bull are Price stude dog my 2 5 months old pit bull puppys hammer and drak and my 15% bog wolf decoth. I put them in the house and feed them and gave them water than I made some thing to eat for me. A thing of pork choppes and some canned green beans and a glass of water. I eat and put the dishes away and put some blankets over the windows so no one chute see us in hear and the walkers didn't see us moving. I lock the doors and walk in to one of the guest bedrooms and got in to the bed. Cocoa got on to the bed and rusty did to decoth sleep on the floors next to drak and hammer. I pat cocoa and rusty heads and said " good dogs good" and I closed my eyes and fell in to a deep sleep.


End file.
